User blog:Tkid115/Monday Bars 4 - Lone Wolf
4th MB! Woot! Not really a milestone but eh. Number 4! And this one is a looooove song... AND a true account of my life! Anyways, it samples the song "Take On Me" by A-ha so hopefully you guys enjoy! 6th grade. Going to a new school. Fresh polo uniform. Trying so hard just to be cool. Met a few goof friends, but still really didn't fit in. Then this girl said "Hi." Man! She looked like a total win! Dark hair? Dark skin? AND glasses? Fuck! "Wanna be my boyfriend?" hit me like a semi-truck! I stuttered "Uh..yes?" "Cool! See you around!" She hugged me! Fellt like some other worldly shit was going down! In the next week and a half, we were a casual couple. We'd hold hands, I'd tell a joke, and she gave me a cute chuckle. That ws until one day, when we were all leaving class I saw her go into the john with a guy's HAND ON HER ASS! "Oh, HELL no." is what I thought, and I ran right in And what I saw? Shit, man, I don't know where to begin. Let's say it had enough mouth and tongue to kiss the whole nation! I just stood there, and closed the book on my first relation! (chorus) '' '' Now I don't wanna be a lone wolf. (NO lone wolf!) I just need someone to '''take on me!' ''Don't wanna get played like a fool! (Like a fool!) I need someone who could '''take me on!' ''Just someone who like me for who I am! And if you can't then '''I'll be gone!' ''I just don't want to be a lone wolf! I've gone through too many packs, and I've waited too long! '' '' 7th and 8th grade. It was just my friends and I. 6th grade left a scar, so I didn't really try. Until summer after 8th, another one caught my eye. Interested in me, too? and ooh BOY, was she fine! We talked alot, we started getting real lcose. Then finally I came over to her house and she sat right beside me. She strted kissing me. Slowly. Now, before I say too much Has anyone here ever heard the song "The Bad Touch"? I loved it! (Woo!) and the next few weeks after that experience, the weather wasn't so bleak! I mean, she was perfect! I couldn't believe that she'd choose me! We went bowling with her friends, out to dinners and movies! Until one lone day, she called me up, real saddened. She told me something the got my entire vibe real flattened. She was moving and she couldn't even see me again. Fuck Texas! You were the end of my second and best girlfriend! (chorus) Most recently, I found another. The only problem was she acted too much like my mother. She was smart in class and she liked to sing, but she never, EVER took my side on ANYTHING! But when she was sweet, oh man, was she sweet, with her puppy dog eyes always bringing me defeat. But when she was mean, a real chip on the shoulder, she was MEAN! That chip was GONE when I told her it was over! Now I'm acting my nicest. Hopefully another fish'll bite. I think about how I'm not used to lonliness anymore at night. I don't wanna be a lone wolf. I don't like the feeling. I just want people to try me and to see what I'm bringing. (chorus) '' '' So there it was. Monday Bars #4. Lone Wolf. If this gets uploaded on Tuesday, don't be shocked because posting blogs has been wonky lately. Inspired by E-dubble's Freestyle Friday series. PLEASE go check it out! This one was mainly inspired by Class Clown, one of my personal favorites! Anyways, thanks for reading! See you in a week! Category:Blog posts